


More Than Meets the Eye

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: When My Soul Meets Yours [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queer platonic relationships, Secret Identity, Soulmate AU, mismatched pairs, truemates, untraditional take on soulmates, your soulmate(s) name is written on your skin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: They say you can tell a lot about a person by who their soulmate was. Bruce wasn’t completely convinced. After all, his soulmate was some country bumpkin from Kansas.Not that it mattered in the grand scheme of things.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/gifts).



> So I’ve been wanting to write this story since in an ask with evilpixiea she mentioned she wasn’t a fan of soulmate fics because they tended to lack the risk/sacrifice that made romance interesting. A very excellent point. I realize I’ve gotten used to my friend 1tskillingm3’s version of soulmate au’s (from the haikyuu!! fandom) and when I mentioned it to them, they were like ‘go bring the magic to the DCU!’... well, not sure if I can do that, but! I will try. And since evilpixiea has got me in the mood for Superbat that’s where we’re going to start.

Bruce was 22 when the name appeared.

_ Clark Kent. _

It was written in a sloppy cursive script on his left hip. A heavy right slant, large letters, with a slightly upward baseline. Probably someone who was optimistic and wrote quickly and quite possibly eagerly. Of course, Graphology was neither a true science or something Bruce had personally studied. But Harvey Dent had, and they had been roommates once in school and he’s loved to bounce theories and ideas off Bruce when they would study late at night. 

“There’s no such thing as a useless skill,” Harvey once told him, “You never know when knowing something like this could make the difference.”

Bruce rather thought he agreed. Hence why he traveled around the world learning as much he could from as many people as he could.

There had been some frustration back then, that Harvey’s name never found itself on his skin. Some part of him was convinced that they fit one another. The same keen enjoyment of rigorous pursuits.The same love of the city. The same frustration with the corruption that lay there. The same hunger for some kind of justice.

The same darkness.

Too much darkness, perhaps, to be healthy. And maybe there lay the true reason why both their skin had remained blank.

Bruce did look into his soulmate once. It took a while to find the  _ correct  _ Clark Kent. But once he did he was deeply confused, because how was some country bumpkin supposed to be his soulmate? It didn't make sense. 

It irked him some days. How were soulmates even identified? What were the criteria? The dependent and independent variables. Was there a hierarchy? There'd been studies but nothing that got beyond theories. Bruce liked to know things, liked to figure them out, but soulmates were frustrating and unsatisfactory in the lack of apparent objectivity. 

The basics seemed straightforward: your soulmate was a person who was perfectly compatible for you. There was a prevalent conception within societies that a soulmate was synonymous with ‘lover’ and that a pair that had each other's names were perfect lovers or ‘truemates’. Yet it was just as apparent this was not the case. 

Bruce's own parents had been a mismatched pair. His father had had his mother’s name but his mother had someone else's. 

“She was a nice girl, really. We got along quite well.” she'd told Bruce when he was a boy shrugging, “but we wanted different things from life so it didn't work out.”

Alfred had also not entered into a relationship with his soulmate even though he had had a truemate. At least, not a romantic relationship. 

“We were coworkers, Master Bruce, perhaps one might say partners. Nothing more, nothing less. We worked more easily together than anyone I've ever encountered, but there was never a draw for more and I must say I've never looked back.”

In the grand scheme of things it didn't matter much. At the point Clark’s name appeared Bruce had started to his plans for how he would combat crime in Gotham. He’d considered joining the police force and cleaning it up into something that functioned better. But he didn't think that would work. Gotham needed something more than that. The police weren't equipped to deal with the kinds of issues the city held and Bruce didn't think he could sit back and play the bureaucracy game when the stakes got high... 

When people's lives were on the line. 

It would have to be a fine balance: working outside the law yet not allowing himself to become the kind of criminal he sought to stop. It would be his Mission, and even if his soulmate wasn't a joke he would never drag them into the suffering that would come from being connected to him. 

Bruce didn't seriously think about Clark Kent again for almost 7 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do two at once since the prologue is really just a tease.

Gala’s were a necessary evil in Bruce’s mind.

On the one hand they served several useful purposes; Bruce Wayne’s appearance and behavior at such event cemented in people’s minds that he was nothing more than a brainless rich man who couldn’t possibly be batman, but he could also fish for intel under all the barbed gossip that floated around these things,  _ and _ if some new supervillain crashed the party (as they often did) well… Batman could be there.

On the other hand that didn’t stop them from being exhausting, didn’t stop him from seething at the bigoted remarks and contempt that was shone to often the vary people the charities these things were hosted for claimed to be trying to help. 

Bruce himself wasn’t a huge believer in funneling all the money into charities. They were honorable endeavors to respond to tragedy and human suffering, but ultimately they were reactive. They were like having a water supply poisoned but choosing to only doll out antibiotics to the people continually getting sick from it. Unless the systemic issues were addressed, the injustice that the charities were made to respond to would never stop. Fortunately, Bruce had more than enough money to pour money into both areas. 

It was times like this that Bruce reminded himself that his work as Bruce Wayne could potentially be just as important as Batman’s. When unemployment rates went up, when the cost of living increased, when education funding was cut… all of them resulted in violence and crime rates going up in Gotham and Batman’s job getting that much more difficult. The city  _ needed _ both Bruce Wayne and Batman and what they could offer.

It didn’t stop Bruce from internally clenching his teeth behind a polite smile while his peers rattled on about who was having affairs with people outside their soulmates, who had really gotten their lover’s name tattooed on to look like a match, who was rumored to be hiding a mark etc. Like these very same people hadn’t been caught skimming money out of employee’s retirement funds to take these lovers on exotic vacations. Bruce wondered if it was time for Brucie to make some tasteless brainless joke about the matter and watch everyone shift uncomfortably. 

Mmm soon, but maybe first-

“Bruce- I- I mean, ah, Mister Wayne?” a reporter stuttered out nervously. 

“That’s me,” Bruce flashed the man one of Brucie Wayne dazzling smiles.

“I, uh- Could I talk to you for a moment?” Bruce wondered if he was new. Reporters normally had a lot more confidence than this. This one had an ill-fitted suit, unfashionable glasses, and an honest earnest look that meant he couldn’t possibly be from Gotham. If he stayed here very long he’d lose that innocence fast.  

“Sorry chum, my shareholders may have mentioned that I shouldn’t talk to reporters when I’m buzzed. Can’t imagine why, but I do always get these dreadful long lectures afterwards.” said Bruce lose and  blasé while the people he’d been talking with tittered behind their hands. The reporter looked disturbed by this response, but visibly gathered himself. 

“No, I- wasn’t going- not an interview-” the reporter looked frustrated. Bruce wondered if he should be fostering a connection, getting a feel for this guy. The honest  naïve types tended to get themselves into trouble here and if he was here for long Batman would likely need to save him sooner or later. Bruce let his eyes drift to the man’s name tag.

_ Clark Kent, Reporter for the Daily Planet _

Bruce couldn’t stop his eyes from narrowing a little as thing started to click together fast.

“Ha ha, I’m kidding chum, those big wigs can’t really make me not talk to you if I want to. And you’re pretty cute, I think I want to.” Bruce said making his smile a little sleazy as he tugged the reporter away from the others who were all smiling secretly at each other. Everyone knew Bruce Wayne was easy and liked to fuck all the pretty little things that wandered through. Even though that was a lie, Bruce did nothing to discourage the impression as it worked in his favor ultimately. Clark Kent was not little or Bruce’s usual type but that mattered little.

He was also blushing impressively and looking more than a little scandalized. 

Bruce wasn’t completely sure what he himself was feeling, but it was- rolling, building, making his throat tight...

“I think you’ve got the wrong impression, I just thought you’d prefer if we didn’t discuss in front of your colleagues…” Clark said shifting, “I mostly wanted to introduce myself. I’m Clark Kent and you’re my-”

“Ha! Of that’s funny Clarkie!” Bruce gave him an obnoxious laugh to cover the way he was inwardly seething. He knew the emotion that had been building now: anger, outrage. Because how  _ dare _ he just march right up to him and  _ presume _ … _ I’m not your anything _ , Bruce wanted to snarl. But he held himself in check. It would be out of character to Bruce Wayne to react that way, it would create whispers and extra attention. But Brucie Wayne was created to be obnoxious and at least a little repulsive to your morally correct and perhaps he could do the job even more thoroughly.

“I’m not sure if I understand what’s so funny.” said Clark cautiously brow furrowing behind his glasses, “You’re my truemate.”

Oh, and Bruce didn’t miss the way his eyes flickered to Bruce’s hip which made Bruce’s defenses flair even higher because how would he even know such a thing?

“You been stalking me, chum?” Bruce raised an eyebrow carefully only letting a serene and slightly unfocused look show on his face. 

“No!” And now Clark looked a little guilty which was weird because that hadn’t looked like a lie. 

“Well I have to say I’m not really into that whole soulmate thing Clarkie, gotta keep my options y’know? Settling down sounds so dull, don’t you think?” Bruce said dismissively.

Clark flushed a bit, and looked a little affronted. Which was perfectly understandable, Bruce was likely dismissing and trivializing something he obviously thought was important and possibly sacred, but Bruce didn’t really care. He wasn’t entitled to be a part of his life just because he had Bruce’s name on his skin. Clark’s gaze flickered back to his hip in frustration, then paused, and then flicked across his torso at  _ speed _ with widening eyes. 

“My face is up here, Clarki-”

“Do you need protection?” Clark said suddenly serious. Bruce noted that all shyness and stuttering was gone, his posture had shifted, he- then his words registered.

“What?” frowned Bruce.

“I- someone is hurting you! Who? I promise you we can find someone to protect you.” Clark said clasping Bruce’s hand. His skin was hot like he was running a low fever, his grip much much stronger than Bruce would have pegged for a reporter, his hands… there were no callouses- what? 

“No one’s hurting me?” Bruce plastered a confused look on his face while he inwardly too inventory of his attire and body… he hadn’t popped any stitches and none of his clothing would show any scars.

“Bruce, don’t lie there’s- goodness gracious, you have so many  _ scars _ .” Clark said shaking his head looking alarmed. 

How _ howhowhow?  _

“Oh, those? Haven’t you heard? I’m into all sorts of extreme sports-” Bruce brushed him off.

“Extreme sports don’t leave bullet wounds.” Clark retorted. He was actually… rather intense. It kind of made Bruce want to punch him in the face.

_ Who was Clark Kent? _

“Clarkie, I don’t know what kind of pictures you’ve come across in your stalking but  _ really _ photoshop lies. You should know better; aren’t you a reporter?” Bruce said, though inwardly he was starting to catalogue every detail, starting to build a mental profile- things weren’t matching up. But he could be patient. 

What he needed to do now though was get Clark Kent away from him so he could research in more thoroughly again this time as batman. 

“Bruce, I’m serious-”

“Quite bold of you to be using my first name like that already Clarkie,” Bruce noted mildly watching Clark blanch a little bit in embarrassment, “If you wanted to have a quickie in the cloak room then there are better ways to try and get my attention that to play hero about my scars. They’re not a secret and it makes you look a little desperate.”

“I was not-” Clark flushed in what looked like actual offense. Good. Making his soulmate dislike him would be the quickest way to get rid of him. 

“Or, you’re a reporter right? It’d probably help your career a fair bit to sleep with a billionaire, right? Especially if it became known you were soulmates.” Bruce sighed ignoring Clark’s small noise of outrage, “I’m afraid I’ve encountered your type before. People looking for a little extra fame by trying to play the soulmate card.”

“I’m not after your money.” Clark looked affronted. 

“That’s good, then I’m sure we don’t need the team of lawyers I have for just such cases.” Bruce said lightly.

“Are you threatening me?” Clark said straightening up and looking him in the eyes. No, whatever weird thing he’d been doing when he’d introduced himself he was definitely not shy or clumsy. 

“Oh, I’d  _ never _ .” Bruce gave him a brainless smile and patted his shoulder condescendingly before walking off. 

Unsurprisingly, Clark did not follow. 

Bruce chatted up several more bigwigs through the course of the night. Unsubtly made out with a good looking heiress where the cameras would catch them. And possibly Clark. Donated an obscene amount of money. And had Alfred pick him up early.    
As soon as he was within the privacy of the car Bruce let his tipsy dim smile fall off his face like the mask it was and started to brood. 

“Fruitful night, sir?”

“Hmm, maybe. I have something to look into.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brucie is a little hard to write, trying to capture both the brainless, inappropriate, and offensive playboy billionaire and the intelligent and cautious Bruce working underneath is tricky balance. He's driven Clark away for now, but of course that's not the end considering they're both who they are...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try and trade off which stories I update so that I can have multiples running at once without neglecting them. Sometimes that means updates take a bit to come back around though.

Bruce watched the other members of the Justice League carefully. The last mission had been long and tiring and far more disorganized than Bruce would have liked. They functioned well when they followed the plan, but all the members of the team were too used to functioning solo or even leading other leaders in their own cities. With the exception of Flash, they were all resistant to following directions. It was frustrating, mostly because he’d rather not order them around either, but there were very clear things that needed to be done in every mission and a haphazard free-for-all was not going to continue to cut it. 

The only time they really managed to rally together properly was when he, Diana, and Clark managed to present a united front of leadership. With Diana this was easy enough, if he presented a good, solid, ethical, logical plan then she would offer her support. With Clark… far too often it was hit or miss. 

For someone who was supposed to be his soulmate they seemed to clash on almost everything. 

After that first meeting where Clark had confronted him at the Gala, Bruce had done much more extensive research on him. At first there had been nothing. Then there started to be more and more holes in his story. Adopted by the Kents, but no record of where he was adopted from or any birth parents. A spotty attendance record at highschool that coincided very closely with odd unexplained occurrences in Smallville which had eventually stopped almost completely when he’d left for Metropolis. Even with the timing of Clark’s arrival in Metropolis with Superman’s official appearance, Bruce hadn’t put the pieces together. Not till he had run Clarks image through a facial recognition system to make sure he wasn’t a villain and got a match with Superman instead. 

After that, evidence started to slot into place perfectly. Of course he would be able to see Bruce’s soulmark and scars. X-ray vision was handy like that. It was still a huge invasion of privacy and Bruce wasn’t planning to forgive the alien for it anytime soon. 

Conveniently enough there had been a natural disaster across the world shortly after the Gala that Superman had needed to attend to or Bruce would have doubtless have been found out. From what he knew of Clark now, being pissed off by the obnoxious Brucie Wayne would never have been enough to stop him from trying to help save Bruce from his perceived abusers. He hadn’t been careful enough then. Now he had taken many steps including lining his own mask in lead and the entrance to the cave. Bruce Wayne had banned Clark Kent from attending any of the same Gala’s. Batman had banned Superman from entering his territory. 

He’d still caught Superman trying to surreptitiously check in on Bruce Wayne. 

Later, Bruce had confronted him as Batman and made him spill his concerns. That had been  hard to listen to. He’d rebuffed Clark’s worries telling him that he knew of Bruce’s situation and it was nothing that Clark should involve himself with. It wasn’t the first time Clark had called him heartless for letting an innocent man continue to get hurt, but it was one of the more ironic. He’d eventually given Clark a story that he’d accept and he’d, mostly, stayed out of Gotham after that. 

Bruce had already been wary and suspicious of the alien hero who so often brought such dangerous enemies to earth and caused mass destruction with his careless battles. The fact that he was his soulmate sealed his dislike of the man. 

It was hard sometimes though; there were instances that the two of them really did seem to click perfectly and it set Bruce’s teeth on edge. Still others where there seemed to be nothing that they could agree on. Bruce took comfort in those moments. 

“Batman, do you have anything to add to that?” asked  J'onn finishing his debrief of the mission. 

“Only that the Justice League must learn to function as an actual team or the next time we come up against an actual organized enemy we will be in trouble.” he said scanning the masked and unmasked faces before him. 

“Riiiight, because you’re such a team player Batsy.” snorted Hal. 

“Batman, we won. Surely that merits some praise.” said Clark laying a hand on his shoulder.

“We got lucky.” growled Bruce shaking off the hand, “We might not be next time.”

“The Batman is correct.” Diana weighed in at last, “It is a weakness that we must address. However Superman also has point, we did good today and many innocent lives were saved. Take pride in that at least.”

The tension that had been building dissipated and the hero's gave tired rueful smiles. 

“If that is all, then you are dismissed for today.” said J’onn carefully. After a moment’s hesitation then chairs began to scrape back and people started to leave. Bruce took a different route, not in the mood to intermingle with the others at the moment. 

“Batman!” Clark called after him. Bruce considered being petty and quickening his step to get away, but he knew that he couldn’t actually outrun Superman. Still, stopping and acknowledging him implied a certain willingness to talk to him that Bruce wasn’t interested in projecting. 

Clark didn’t seem to mind or notice, just flew to his side and matched his pace. 

“I didn’t mean to challenge you too much back there. I know we need to work on teamwork, I just think you’re going about it the wrong way. Being so critical lowers the team’s morale after all.” Clark said. 

“They are not children, no matter how much they sometimes behave that way. It would be insulting to treat them with kid gloves.” Bruce said shortly, “they’re adults and I expect them to take criticism like adults.”

“That’s,” Clark fell a step or two behind before hurrying to catch up, “Well, I wasn’t thinking of it that way. And you’re sort of right. But I still think there a difference in between using a gentler touch and resorting to kid gloves.”

“And if I’m not made for a gentler touch?” asked Bruce.

“Then you can let Diana and I help mediate.” Said Clark without missing a beat, “But I don’t believe that’s true.”

Bruce hummed non committedly. 

“I see you with the people you help sometimes.” Clark said in frustration, “I don’t understand- you’re so much more than whatever you’re giving the Justice League now and I don’t understand why you’re doing it.”

“Is there something you want from me Superman?” Bruce asked him uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. 

“As a matter of fact, yes.” said Clark stopping walking. Bruce grimaced slightly but stopped as well to face him, “I’d like to be your friend.”

“That’s unnecessary.” Bruce frowned immediately. 

“It is,” Clark agreed without missing a beat, “But I’d like it all the same.”

Bruce wasn’t entirely sure what to say to that so he just watched him in silence waiting for him to continue. To lay his argument all out. Clark huffed a little at that response, whether in amusement or annoyance Bruce wasn’t sure. 

“Fine, if it helps you feel better about it then I’m sure getting to know each other a bit more would improve the way we work on the field.” Clark said looking displeased that there should need to be any reason for friendship beyond sentimentality. 

“You may have a bit of point there, Superman.” Bruce grudgingly acknowledged. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to like anything about his soulmate much less be friends with him. 

“And that right there is where we can start,” Clark sighed in exasperation, “I know you know my name, you called me it when we first met yet you never use it.”

“There could be people listening.” Bruce argued. It was not the first time they’d met. Or the second. Just the first time Bruce had spoken to him as Batman. 

“The other Leaguers use it already, it wouldn’t make a difference if you did too.” Clark said waving his comment away.

“It’s unprofessional.” Bruce said. 

“Ok, so when we’re not in a professional setting, like right now, you could still use my name.” said Clark.

“If you’re trying to get me to tell you my name…” Bruce warned defensively. 

“I’m not trying to figure out your secret identity.” sighed Clark, “I want you to be comfortable enough to tell me yourself some day, as hard as that may be for you to believe. All I’m asking is to call be by my name sometimes.”

Absolutely not.

Bruce willed down that part of himself, aware that it had more to do with his resistance to allowing any sort of closeness since they were soulmates. However, if using his name made Clark more willing to cooperate during missions then the suggestion might have some merit. 

“Very well.” said Bruce at last, “...Clark.”

Clarks smile could light up a room.

Bruce resisted the urge to glower at him darkly and wondered if he was going to regret this later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated: two short updates close together or one longer update. I decided to go for the two short updates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay second update!

“So,” said Clark floating down onto the ledge next to where Bruce was staking out, “What does Batman do with his free time when he’s not hard at work stopping crime?”

“Who say’s I have any free time?” Bruce said not taking his eyes off the building in front of him.

“What? Oh, you’re a workaholic aren’t you? I probably should have seen that coming.” Said Clark ruefully, “But really, everyone needs to take breaks sometimes. You’ll burn out otherwise.”

“I assure you that I have calculated the amounts of rest necessary to insure that does not happen.” Bruce said flatly.

“Sleep,” Clark chided, “Is not the same as rest.”

“Save your wordplay for your writing.” Bruce said. 

“You…” Clark’s eyes seemed to blur for a moment as he blinked rapidly, “Right, of course you know that I write. You looked me up.”

He paused thoughtfully.

“Do you ever read any of it?” Clark asked. 

He did read it. Meticulously. Officially it was to monitor Superman’s mental and emotional state and in the nuances of his writing. Unofficially Bruce liked to come up with counter arguments to the things Clark wrote about in the unlikely chance that the subject ever came up. He’d started thinking that Clark’s ideas would be idealistic and fairly one dimensional. He still wasn’t sure what to do with the fact that that wasn’t the case. That Clark's thoughts were robust enough that they could be a mental challenge for Bruce to bounce his own ideas off of. Worse, that he enjoyed doing it.

“What are you doing here?” Bruce finally said deciding to ignore the question. Anything he said would be incriminating. 

“I thought I’d come visit you. It’s rare that you’re outside of Gotham and you made it clear I wasn’t welcome there.” said Clark a tad resigned.

“I’m working.” Bruce said shortly. 

“There is nothing that is going to happen for at least another 3 hours or so.” Clark said confidently. Bruce grunted and didn’t bother mentioning that he’d estimated about the same. 

“Is there… if I promised not to interfere as Superman, could I still come to Gotham sometimes?” Clark asked quietly.

“Why? You hate Gotham.” Bruce stated flatly. He was admittedly silently daring him to bring up his soulmate but-

“I don’t hate Gotham itself I’m just not particularly fond of the city. But you live in that city. It’d be nice to be allowed to visit every now and then.” Clark shrugged.

Bruce inwardly stilled. Did he know? Had Bruce somehow slipped up and he’d figured it out- No, he still had to behave as if Clark didn’t know until the opposite evidence presented itself or something he did might be used as confirmation. Still, a little information gathering…

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to Gotham because of your soulmate?” Bruce asked. When Clark looked startled when Bruce finally looked away from the building in front of him and nodded towards his arm, “You should really cover that name with more than cloth. It would be disastrous if someone else saw it in either of your identities.”

“I… right.” Clark’s shoulder’s slumped a little, “Honestly though, I wouldn’t be going to Gotham to see him. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I kind of want to spend time with him if only to figure out what it was that made his name appear because honestly when we met he seemed like the last person to ever be my match. But he made it clear he didn’t want to see me again.”

“Is that all it takes?” Bruce asked curiously. 

“Of course, I’m not going to force my company on someone who doesn’t want it.” Clark frowned.

“Really.” said Bruce dryly.

“Oh, um, you… I guess I was assuming that- um, if you really hate me being here then I can leave?” Clark had the decency to look a bit bashful.

“You’re fine… Clark.” Bruce sighed looking away because dammit he didn’t actually mind spending time with the man. As long as he didn’t try anything. As long as he stayed in the dark enough that he remained semi-safe enough that Bruce didn’t have to worry that he might want more from Bruce than he was willing to give.

“Thank you, I- It really means a lot.” the softness of the look Clark was giving him was dangerous in other ways though. 

“So… you’ve given up on your soulmate?” Bruce asked instead.

“It sounds counter intuitive, but maybe things just weren’t meant to be with him.” Clark laughed ruefully. 

“A soulmate is not indicative of what is or isn’t meant to be,” Bruce pointed out quietly, looking back at the building again, “Merely that the elements of personality and core beliefs of a person that is most perfectly fit with your own. It reveals persons of potential, but there is never any guarantees.”

“You sound like Lois.” laughed Clark, “The two of you would probably get along and I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

Bruce ‘hmm’ noncommittally. He’d met Lois before as Brucie Wayne and she’d seemed to detest him. It was usually a sign of good character. Still, he would never inhabit a role that she was allowed to actually know so he couldn’t say if they would get along. She was an avid Superman supporter anyway and most of those fans did not care for Batman and his methods. 

“She once went on an hour long rant about how soulmates were always compared to puzzle pieces and how you were always expected to go find your missing piece but it was really much more like baking.” Clark laughed.

“Baking?” Bruce asked cautiously, trying not to give away that he was intrigued. 

“Ah, I probably won’t be able to explain it nearly as well as her, but it was basically what you were saying. Except she was comparing personality traits and all those things to ingridients. Her point was that just because you have all the raw ingredients for a cake, doesn’t mean you can throw them all in a pan and stick them in the oven and expect anything other than a disaster to come out. You still have to work and figure out how everything should mix thing, what quantities to put in, what order to do, to mind your heat and the timing. She also pointed out that the same ingredients put together in different ways will make completely different dishes. So even though your soulmate has all the things inside to have a good relationship with you, if you both aren’t intentional about what kind of relationship you’re making, if you refuse to do the work that goes along with it then what you have together can actually still be quite unhealthy or even toxic.”

Bruce stayed quiet and parsed through that simile.

“I know, writers and our tendency to wax poetic.” Clark joked after a moment, “I promise the way Lois said it was way better. I admit I edited out some of her “stronger” language out for you which maybe I shouldn’t, Lois isn’t one to be censored after all-”

“I like it.” Bruce said quietly, “It was a good analogy. It seems fairly accurate and it’s simplicity and the appeal to something that is common knowledge makes it accessible to more people.”

The weight of Clark’s gaze on him suddenly felt very… full. Bruce wasn’t sure what he would feel if he looked so he didn’t.

“Can I tell her you said that? It’s probably make her day.” Clark said after a moment and Bruce could hear the smile in his voice.

“You’ve trusted her enough to tell her you’re Superman?” asked Bruce narrowing his eyes under the cowl. 

“She figured it out on her own. But I would trust he with my life.” Clark promised. Bruce clenched his jaw a bit and wondered how much that meant considering that Clark was often reckless with his own life. Because of his invulnerability he rarely had to truly sacrifice his safety, but Bruce knew him well enough by now to know that he would still do so in an instant even if there was nothing but a ball of kryptonite waiting for him. 

That was why people like Clark tended to stress Bruce out… and also made him feel unwillingly protective of him. He’d learned long ago that good and fearlessly brave people should never be trusted with their own safety.

“You may tell her.” he allowed after a moment, “If she knows you’re superman than she already knows that you talk to me.”

Clark beamed at him.

“I want you to meet her sometime.” Clark said.

“I’ve already met her.” Bruce dismissed.

“Wait- really? She’s never mentioned meeting Batman.” Clark blinked.

Bruce stayed quiet, waited for Clark to put the pieces together himself.

“Oh my- you’ve totally met her out of costume. As yourself. As your  _ real _ self.” Clark realized sounding both stunned and excited. 

Bruce neither confirmed nor denied that but… he knew he didn’t have to comment, didn’t have to offer information or insight that had not been asked for directly. But…

“Don’t you ever see Clark Kent as not really being your ‘real’ self? And Superman as the most honest version of yourself, not the clumsy, short sighted, human?” asked Bruce.

“Sometimes.” admitted Clark thoughtfully, “But for me, that Clark is still mostly me, the difference is mostly in the physicality that I project. But with my family, with my closest friends, I feel I am still giving them the real me. Some of them, like my parents and Lois, even get an even fully truth.”

Bruce thought about that. It was very different from his own situation but that was to be expected. 

“You think of yourself as Clark Kent.” Bruce realized, “Not Kal-El.”

“How did you-?” Clark started then just laughed, “Yes, I do.”

Bruce thought about that and resisted the urge to touch the covered name on his hip. He’d never really considered the significance of the fact that he had Clark’s human name on him, not his birth name. He wondered how he would have reacted to alien script appearing on him. Probably not well. Though it’s possible that if Clark thought of himself more in terms of his alien heritage than his human upbringing then he wouldn’t have been the type of person who’s name would appear on Bruce’s skin at all. 

Bruce made a mental note to keep an eye on the name, for if it were ever to disappear or change it might mean that Superman had become a real threat. He needed his humanity. 

“I take it then for you it’s different?” Clark asked. Bruce glanced at him. He was obviously trying not to pry but Bruce could see the curiosity burning behind his eyes, “You’re secret identity… you don’t feel like it’s the real you?”

“I am Batman,” Bruce said simply, “The person I am in the day is just a different type of mask.”

“Isn’t that hard?” asked Clark.

“It is what’s necessary.” said Bruce.

“But… is that hard for you? Batman, well, you’ve always made it clear that you work alone. But I guess I’d always hoped you had friends outside of… all of this.” Superman waved a hand to their surroundings.

“I have people I care for.”

“But they don’t get the real you. Or even something close to the real you.” frowned Clark.

“No.” agreed Bruce.

“...That’s kind of sad.” Clark said after a moment. 

“Perhaps.”

“I would still like to meet you outside of all this.” Clark decided.

“You already have. You didn’t like me any more than Lois did.” Bruce allowed himself a small smile.

“I-  _ what?” _ gaped Clark, “But- I would have recognized you! Even if it was just your scent-”

That was interesting information to know. Bruce would have to be careful. 

“Hmm, maybe next time.” Bruce said. 

“Will there even be a next time?” laughed Clark sounding resigned. 

“Would you like that?” asked Bruce curiously.

“To… are you serious?” Clarks eyes were wide.

“...No.” Bruce frowned. Had he been serious? He shouldn’t have been. He shouldn’t be joking either.

“Wow, I… that’d be like playing some kind of weird ‘Where’s Waldo?’ but with  _ you _ .” laughed Clark shaking his head. 

“No Clark.”

“That actually might be fun. Except unfair because I’d totally win.” Clark’s smile was teasing and-

“I’d never let you win.” Bruce said honestly. 

“That sounds like a challenge.” grinned Clark.

“It really wasn’t.” Bruce glared at him, in part because it had been a little. 

“Come on, when’s the last time you did anything fun with a friend? And this seems right up your alley. It’s all, strategy and deceit and all that.” Clark said, his smile charming and-

Bruce knew what he was trying to do. Trying to get them closer again. And possibly he really did think he’d win, which he  _ wouldn’t. _

“Just come visit me again and if I don’t realize it’s you then I’ll stay out of Gotham. If I do figure it out you have to come on a double date with me and Lois.” Clark grinned.

“You’re not coming to Gotham anyways.” Bruce said.

“Right, of course not. Because you’re going to prove me wrong, right?” said Clark hopefully.

Bruce glared at him a moment longer and then turned away. Such a childish request didn’t dignify an answer.

Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to be at the point where Robin's could start coming in next chapter, but alsa I think we'll need at least one more before that happens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce takes Clark up on his dare.

Bruce looked calmly at his watch. Checked again that his scent was properly covered, his heartbeat masked, his vest lined with expensive metal linens that prevent any kind of xrey. Over-the-top perhaps, and certainly a gaudier display of wealth than he prefered but it fit Brucie Wayne’s persona and would keep Clark from observing anything he shouldn’t. 

Clark was too polite to look without reason- and Bruce intended to give him none- but should a reason arise, Bruce now bore too many new scars that Clark had witnessed him receive firsthand. Bruce just wanted to make sure there would be no surprises in this encounter.

Even so,  he still feared Clark would know him in an instant. 

But that dare, the challenge, the slightly childish need within himself to  _ know _ if he could manage to remain hidden to the most powerful person on the planet. There was also a very small part of himself that desired quite the opposite: The possibility to be known- especially by someone who shared some of his Mission- was an incredibly seductive thought. But it was also a far more terrifying one and that outweighed any desire he did have for Clark to make the connection between Bruce Wayne and Batman. 

The minute hand of his watch ticked forward. It was time. Bruce let his body fall into the loose, relaxed, stagger of the happily sloshed. He rounded the corner, making sure to tip his weight into the motion-

“Oof-! Oh, I am terribly sorry sir-” Clark froze a moment later as he realized exactly who he had bumped into. 

“Ah, don’t worry about chum…” Brucie him off with a an absent smile. He staggered on drunkenly, righted himself, looked around himself as if he were slightly lost. Clark frowned at him worriedly, hand partially outstretched as if uncertain if he should help or not.

Exactly as planned. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Clark asked hesitantly, ever the hero.

“I’m all right. Alright. Ha. I’m- hmm,  _ always _ alright.” Brucie informed him with a slight slur. 

“Um, okay.” said Clark cringing slightly. 

“I was just going… somewhere, ha ha.” Brucie laughed a little too loudly, swinging himself around back towards the open hallway, swayed where he stood, and continued on his way. 

“Ah! Mr. Wayne! Un- perhaps we should call the front desk? Get you to your room?” Clark hurried to his side- a little too fast for a human- resting a careful hand on his elbow when Bruce pitched sideways. Catching him as Bruce knew he would. 

“What for? My room is just- just a bit up there. #749.” Brucie said blinking up at him. He kept his expression a little unfocused, but he couldn’t help but quickly scanning Clark’s face for any hint of suspicion. There was none. Just and open, worried, expression and the slightest furrow in his brow. 

“#749 is in the other direction Mr. Wayne.” Clark told him.

“Oh, haha, so it is.” Bruce turned purposfully towards the wrong hallway. 

“How about I walk you back to your room and we call someone?” Clark suggested akwardly guiding him around in the correct direction. 

“Oh, good plan.” Brucie said and let himself be walked back to his room. Clark was here to interview someone else at this hotel, but his job would be finished now, Bruce knew. He had arranged it to be that way. 

“Here we are,” Clark said with a smile as he helped unlock the door, “Is there anyone I should call for you?”

“Usually I’d prefer Alfred, but- ha, I think you should keep me company instead.” Brucie let his smile get a little appreciative just to watch how Clark would flush and shift. Soulmate or not, Bruce knew Clark would never make a move on a drunk person. 

“How about we call this Alfred instead.” Clark smiled uncomfortably. Bruce punched in the contact and let Clark awkwardly inform Alfred he was smashed while Bruce pretended to sprawl on his plush couch. 

“Okay, looks like your friend will be here in a bit.” Clark told him shifting uncomfortably about in the doorway, “I think I’m going to wait with you till they show up, just to be on the safe side though.”

Alfred, Bruce knew, would take his time getting there.

“Such a gentleman, does that mean I get you all to myself?” Brucie smiled lazily. 

“You’re really drunk, Mr. Wayne,” Clark told him gently helping him sit up, “how about I get you some water?”

“Sure, sure.” Brucie said. Clark turned to grab a water bottle from the minibar and Bruce let himself watch him as intently as he wanted. Clark had angled his hand away from from Bruce and but he could still hear him tapping out a text at beyond human speeds. Bruce wanted to scold him for that, but couldn’t without blowing his cover.

“You going to write a new article about this, Mr. Reporter?” Bruce said instead. He knew Clark wouldn’t, but he was curious how much he would give away. 

“How did you-?” Clark’s eyes widened. Was that too observant for a supposedly drunk airhead? No, not really, Bruce decided.

“Please, I’ve spent my whole life in front of cameras, you reporters have a certain look to you.” Brucie waved his hand vaguely. 

“Ah, that makes sense.” Clark huffed a small laugh under his breath as he walked back with the water, “I promise I won’t write anything about this though.”

“It wouldn’t be anything the public hasn’t heard a thousand times anyway.” Bruce shrugged, “Who were you texting then?”

“Oh, um, my- er, I don’t know if I’d call her girlfriend yet, we’ve only gone on a few casual dates and- well, anyway, just letting her know I’m going to be a bit late.” Clark said looking a little flustered. 

Bruce stilled internally and had to make a command effort not to let it show. This hadn’t come up on the reports. He had of course known that Clark held more than a little admiration for Mis. Lane, but he hadn’t actually thought it would go anywhere. Clark had thus far come across fairly traditional in his views about relationships and Bruce would have thought him to be unlikely to pursue a relationship outside of his soulmate. Lois, he admitted, was liberal enough to go for it though. At least from what he knew about her. He needed to keep an eye on that relationship, it could prove to be a liability to Superman. For now, he decided to simply prod for a little more information.

“Your soulmate?” Brucie teased. He’s already implied that he didn’t recognize Clark, and it would be a useful ruse to keep up. Potentially it might make Clark admit things he would otherwise be more cautious about. 

“Ah, no.” Clark admitted smiling slightly, and perhaps a little softly, at nothing in particular. Bruce gave himself permission to stare a little more intently and memorize the new expression.

“Really?” Brucie feigned surprise.

“Yes, I’m a little surprised myself.” Clark scratched at his cheek with a small laugh, “I admit that she had turned much of what I thought I knew about the world on it’s head.”

Potentially dangerous, but still intriguing, Bruce noted. 

“She is an extraordinary woman that I respect and I have come to care for her a great deal. We do not often see eye to eye, and perhaps the reasons why we are not soulmates are abundantly clear, but… all the rest of it. All the good in just being together. Even if we are not destined for forever, I have decided that it is still worth it to cherish her for as long as possible now.”

_ Yes _ . Bruce frowned internally: Yes,  _ what  _ exactly? He wasn’t sure, except that there was a deep sense of satisfaction about the idea of Clark and Lois finding love with one another that he hadn’t expected. Bruce didn’t much like being taken by surprise, it was more than a little unnerving. Nor did he liked the part of him that wanted to insist that Clark being unavailable romantically meant that he could be someone that Bruce could be allowed to let close. Which was ridiculous of course, because having a not-girlfriend or otherwise, Clark would never be truly safe.

“Mr. Wayne?” Clark asked uncertainly when Bruce didn’t respond. There was a moment of fear in Bruce, because when their eyes met he was sure that Clark could  _ see _ him… and a small kernel of hope because maybe-

“Are you feeling alright? Do you need me to get you something to eat?” Clark asked. There was no recognition on his face, just polite concern for the drunk civilian he was taking care of. Right. Relief and disappointment warred with each other, but Bruce brushed them both aside. They were of no use to the Mission.  

“I think I’ll be quite fine now, Mr. Reporter,” Bruce flashed him a camera worthy smile and watched Clark blink rather rapidly, “Oh, but I think you may have missed your calling as a poet. You’re quite the romantic.”

“Oh, I-” Clark fumbled a little. He was interrupted though by a polite knock on the door. Alfred. Right on time as always. He must have been monitoring.

“I’ll take it from here, sir.” Alfred said.

“Ah, yes, of course.” Clark smiled hesitantly, he glanced back at Bruce, “I hope you feel better Mr. Wayne, sorry to bore you with talk of my personal life.”

“Don’t worry about it, chum, go get your girlfriend.” Bruce waved him out.

“Oh, I- thanks.” Clark said, smile brightening a little before leaving. 

Alfred shut the door and Bruce immediately let Brucie Wayne fall away. He sighed and rubbed his temples. That was just as stressful as he thought it would be, but at least it was not a complete waste of time. He had new info on Superman and a much better grip on Clark Kent as a person than he did before which would no doubt prove to be useful. 

“Was your night successful Master Bruce?” Alfred asked as he began straightening up the space. 

The Dark Knight worked alone. Bruce had always known this, but it was good to reaffirm that line every now and then. 

“Yes, Alfred, I believe it is.” Bruce said straightening and beginning to shed the trappings of his deception. 

“I must say, it is good that you are getting out into the public. As of late, you’ve been a bit more camera shy than usual and the public may require a reminder of your continued statis soon enough. May I recommend though that next time you take less juvenile approach that does not threaten your relationship with your coworkers?” Alfred sniffed disapprovingly. 

“Hmm, perhaps. I assume since you’re bringing it up that you have an opinion on what that should be?” Bruce held back a tired smile. 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. I have however, taken the liberty to purchase you a ticket to the circus this weekend. You may of course do what you will with that.” Alfred said laying out some sleep clothes on the bed.

“Of course.” Bruce echoed with a small laugh. 

A trip to the circus may be just what he needed. He’d been too wrapped up in the Justice League as of late. Too consumed with monitoring Clark and the danger he posed as a his soulmate. He need to focus on Gotham once more. 

He worked alone, and that was the way it would stay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling a lot more with this story than I thought I would. I haven't been feeling particularly inspired for it lately, but I told myself that this one would be the next one I updated so I just kind of toughed it out. 
> 
> Dick may bring back my interest though :)

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on [Tumblr!](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/)


End file.
